


Suck It and See

by mistresscurvy



Series: Kink Direction [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can think is that he's not done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago I started thinking about Louis liking to suck Liam's dick when it's soft, and this is the result. 
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane for the cheerleading and sunsetmog for the Britpick!

All he can think is that he’s not done yet. 

That’s a lie though, because both of them are racing toward the finish line already, barely a few minutes after Louis got his mouth on Liam’s cock once they made it back to the hotel. The shows have been leaving both of them desperate by the end of each night, no time for finesse or anything complicated, just needing to get their hands and mouths on each other everywhere, without any concern at all for who’s watching. They’ve been pushing it for this entire leg of the tour, but they’ve not yet managed to cross any major lines publicly. 

In private though, any sense of coyness has long gone out the window. So they’ve only just got the door closed and locked before Louis is tugging Liam’s jeans and pants down and wrestling him onto the bed, dropping to his knees and sucking him down like he’s dying for it. It feels that way too, like suddenly everything is better now that he’s here, mouth full of Liam’s cock and his ears full of the sounds Liam makes while thrusting deeper into Louis’s mouth. He lets Liam control it, his big hands sweeping through Louis's hair and getting the angle just right, Louis busy getting his own dick out, already so hard he’s shaking with it. He wants to draw it out, wants to make Liam beg for it while he brings them both to the edge over and over again before laying off once again. But there’s no stopping it, not for him and not for Liam, both of them on a train that’s on its own track and they’re just along for the ride.

He moans around Liam’s dick when Liam comes, flooding his mouth almost faster than he can swallow it. He keeps wanking as he sucks Liam through the last of it, his body shaking from need, so overstimulated he almost feels like he overshot his exit on the motorway. He eases off just a bit, forearm beginning to cramp from the effort, and that’s it, the relief at finally coming after hours of being half hard flowing through his body. All the tension in his body melts away as he slumps against Liam’s leg, eyes closed and lips still wrapped around Liam’s slowly softening cock, sucking gently. 

It feels too soon when Liam speaks to him again, hands still softly sifting through Louis’s hair, gradually untangling it from all the hairspray and water fights. “Lou, I can’t go again for a while,” Liam says, angling his hips back. Louis makes a dissatisfied noise and shuffles closer. “Louis.”

He reluctantly pulls away, opens his eyes and looks up at Liam. Everything seems a bit hazy, but Liam’s thumb stroking over his cheek and his eyes steady on Louis makes asking seem okay. “Do you mind? I know you can’t come again, but I’d like to. Keep sucking.” He drops his gaze, feeling safe but still a little on edge, the adrenaline not done with him yet. 

He waits while Liam keeps stroking his hands through Louis’s hair. He waits after Liam says, “I might be a bit sensitive,” even though every part of him wants to convince Liam that it wouldn’t be too much, he’d be gentle. He waits until Liam finally says, “I can try,” and then he sighs and moves closer to get his mouth back on Liam’s cock, now soft and small. 

It fits in Louis’s mouth perfectly, tasting of nothing but Liam and sex. He can’t think about anything else, his entire world narrowing down to Liam’s hands on his head and his dick in his mouth, breathing in as he gently sucks. Liam shifts a little at first, thigh flexing against Louis’s cheek, but finally he relaxes, body cradling and supporting Louis.

By the time Louis slowly pulls away, Liam's dick falling from his mouth gently against his balls, he's in a daze. There are steps missing between him getting to his feet and being coaxed into the bed, gaps of time that don't matter at all, because now he's naked and curled up next to Liam, drifting off to the rhythm of his breath. 

He wakes up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he has in ages. 

*

He's not planning on bringing it up, mentally slotting it away as something that seemed appealing in the moment but that in the bright light of day feels a bit weird. Not freak out levels of weird, though; it would take a lot more than using his dick as a dummy to make Liam blink at this point, and Louis refuses to fret if Liam isn't. Louis succeeded a lot time ago in making Liam unshockable when it comes to their sex life, and that's an advantage he's not keen to give up. 

It would be easier to avoid talking about it if he could stop wanting it, though. The second time he noses his way back up Liam's thigh and nuzzles against Liam's soft dick, Liam simply sighs and spreads his legs a little further in clear invitation. So that's alright, then. Nothing to be bothered about.

But the third time, Liam tips Louis's head back and looks down at him, brows furrowed. They're midway through what feels like a never-ending cycle of back-to-back shows with barely any evenings off, and Louis gets to the end of each day feeling like his skin's too tight, like there's not enough time or space for him to fit. He looks back at Liam, trying to figure out how to say any of that, not knowing if it will make any more sense out loud than it does in his head. But his face must tell enough of the story, because Liam nods down at him, his hand cupping Louis's jaw and fingers pressing against his neck as he guides Louis back to his dick. And for a little while longer, Louis stops trying to put his feelings into words and just lets himself take what he needs without worrying about why. 

It's only later that night, when his face is tucked against Liam's neck and they're both seconds away from sleep, that he gives it a try. "It's just relaxing. Like going under, but without any of the build up first. Nothing to think about but your dick in my mouth."

Liam's hand drifts across Louis's back, calming Louis while he waits for Liam's response. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

Trust Liam to want to ensure Louis is having the best soft dick-sucking experience he can. "Just tell me if you hate it?"

Liam shakes his head slightly. "I don't hate it. It's a bit weird, like my body doesn't quite know what's happening, but it's nice. I like your mouth," he adds, as if it's a surprise. 

Louis pinches his belly. "I don't always want that. Just sometimes."

"Okay," Liam says, fingers dragging up and down Louis's spine, and the last tension hiding in Louis's body slips away. 

*

The next week they have two full days off in a row, and Louis finally feels like he has time to quiet the buzzing in his head. He and Liam go out to a club after the concert, getting properly pissed before rolling into bed at half five and immediately passing out. Liam wakes him up the next afternoon by giving him a long slow hard fuck, the kind they haven't had the time or energy for in what feels like months, Liam's hands tight on Louis's hips as he thrusts into him. Louis's wrung out after, his legs shaky and arse sore in the best way, but he lets Liam drag him into the shower to get clean and wins a wank from Liam in the process, gasping into Liam's mouth as he comes again. He returns the favor, tugging on Liam's nipple as he strokes him off with a soapy hand.

From there it's a short trip to the sofa where Louis plans to spend the rest of the day. His half-drunk mug of tea is already getting cold on the coffee table, but he can't be arsed to finish it now. When he needs more later he'll make Liam get up and make him a fresh brew. 

But for now he's too comfortable to move, head resting on Liam's thigh while he pretends to focus on their rewatch of Game of Thrones. He only lasts about fifteen minutes before he gives up all pretense and rolls over onto his side, face pressed against Liam's hip. 

"Still tired?" Liam asks, voice far away, his hand soft and secure on the nape of Louis's neck. 

Louis shrugs. "I've seen it before, I don't need to watch to know what's happening." That's a bit of a lie, the sound of the episode simply washing over him and not landing at all, but breathing in Liam, clean and sweet-smelling, is better than watching. 

Liam's thumb taps against the side of his neck. "Do you want..."

Louis waits for a second for him to finish the question, but Liam seems to have lost steam. He rolls back a bit to look up at Liam. "Do I want what?"

Liam is still staring straight at the telly, but finally looks down at Louis, cheeks faintly pink. "You can suck me, if you want. Like. I'm not asking for a blow job--"

"Greedy," Louis interrupts, smacking him in the stomach.

"--I just thought you might like to. Or not," Liam says quickly.

Louis considers letting him continue and seeing just how long Liam would keep talking if Louis never said anything. But as fun as that would be, now that Liam's mentioned it, the idea has settled low and warm in his belly. Maybe the afternoon was missing something. "You don't mind?"

Liam is already struggling to get his trackies and pants down, Louis lifting his head up off his thigh just enough for him to bare his skin. "I told you I don't mind."

"Yeah, but this isn't like. We're not having sex right now," Louis argues even as he lets Liam resettle them both, Louis's face right next to Liam's dick. He feels a bit like he's arguing directly with Liam's dick, which to be fair feels pretty natural, but on the other hand he'd rather get it in his mouth, so he doesn't bother waiting for Liam to argue back before opening his mouth around the head. Liam makes a small noise but his hand sweeps up Louis's back and settles on the nape of his neck again, so Louis slowly takes the whole of Liam's cock into his mouth and relaxes again. 

It feels different this time, less urgent when it's not right on the heels of an orgasm. He just likes it, likes getting to hold this private bit of Liam inside his mouth even when it's not about sex. There's not much of Liam that Louis doesn't have to share with other people, but this is his, because he wants it and Liam will give it to him. He pulls off a little and then takes him in again, tongue sliding over his foreskin as he settles in. 

He's still in a bit of a haze, sucking softly and sighing at Liam's hand running through his hair, when Liam begins to harden on his tongue. Louis blinks, a bit startled, and then hollows his cheeks for another suck. He lets Liam's dick fall out of his mouth in outrage when Liam's hips shift forward. 

"See, I told you. _Greedy,_ " he says, pinching Liam's hip hard and watching with interest when Liam's dick twitches and gets a bit harder. 

"I'm sorry," Liam says, laughing helplessly. 

"You've come twice today already." 

"I'm a healthy young man and your mouth was on my dick, might I remind you," Liam says. 

"Oh, it's all on me, is it? We'll just see about that then," Louis says, and sets about to give Liam the slowest tease of a blowjob of his life. 

"God, Louis," Liam pants finally, his hand still gripping Louis's hair. Louis let him come only after bringing him to the edge three or four times, his jaw sore and lips swollen and tingling.

"Bet you're sorry now," Louis says in triumph against Liam's softening dick, grinning when Liam twitches away from even that contact. 

"God," Liam says again, and Louis nestles in closer and gives Liam's dick a final lick before closing his eyes. He's finally sated.


End file.
